How Sensei Became The Hokage
by FusionKilla
Summary: Naruto interrupts a meeting that has lasting consequences for Konoha - Spoilers from chapter 450 - No Pairings - One Shot


How Sensei Became The Hokage

_Spoilers from chapter 450_

_

* * *

  
_

Inside a still standing building amidst the rubble of the now destroyed Konoha heated discussions were taking place as to who would replace the incapacitated Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade. All the while no one in their haste noticing a small bird listening in.

"The Sandaime Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village." exclaimed the fiery crippled war hawk much to the surprise of the Fire Lord but he continued nonetheless Akatsuki's leader, the man who destroyed the village, was once Jiraya's pupil. This is the result of sympathizing with other countries and giving them power!"

"That sort of thinking is weak!!" As he said that a few of the Fire Lords advisers looked down seemingly in thought.

"That weakness led to the Sands betrayal and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha." he said as Nara Shikaku sat there with sweat dripping off his face thinking as to where this could lead to.

"It led to the formation of Akatsuki, and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha leaving Konoha for his own secret purposes!!" he continued verbally thrashing the very principles that the village had been governed for decades before this incident.

"What kind of Hokage do we need now??" he asked rising from his seat "One who can put an end to this wretched situation, who can bring change to the ninja world and reinforce the laws that govern us." he paused and said in a forceful voice "That man is me!!"

As one of the Fire Lords advisers spoke up "Maybe we should let Danzo take care of things my lord." the Fire Lord seemed to be considering that very thing when Shikaku trying to ward off the possibility of the old war hawk becoming Hokage said "We cant let his fanaticism...." he had to stop speaking as the Fire Lord after being silent for some time spoke.

"All right, its decided Dan..." he got no further as suddenly a pop and a could of smoke covered the window at the far end of the room, taking all of them by surprise as the ninja in the room prepared to defend themselves and the Fire Lord a voice from the the smoke echoed.

"Oh you are that man huh!! the man that will put an end to this situation.." the person still shrouded in smoke asked in an amused yet slightly agitated voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself." were some of the things said by the people present in the room.

As the smoke started to clear it revealed a figure clad in too much orange, there standing in all his glory was Konoha's newest hero Genin Uzumaki Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you interrupt this meeting genin, you have no place here, leave now." said the now seething Danzo as he glared at the person who had the audacity to disrupt his rise to power.

"Yes I would like to know what the meaning of this is as well." said the Fire Lord in a kind voice face still hidden behind a fan obviously curious.

"My lord this is merely a unwanted interruption, this person has no business being here and as Danzo has pointed out he is just a genin" said the same adviser who minutes ago supported Danzo to become to Rokudaime Hokage.

"No business being here humph! off course I have business here you were about to name one eye over there Hokage weren't you, I'm here to protest!!" said the now fully revealed Naruto with a angry tick mark on his head at the mention of him still being a genin.

"Oh! and who might you be young man, to protest Danzo's nomination you should have a valid reason... Do you have a valid reason?" asked the Fire Lord looking over to Naruto who was currently engaged in a glaring match with Danzo.

"He is no one of consequence." stated Danzo in a calm and firm voice but inwardly seething.

"As a matter of fact he is someone of consequence, Fire Lord sir I would like to introduce to you Uzumaki Naruto Genin of Konoha and the man who saved Konoha from further destruction by destroying the paths of Pain wreaking havoc inside the village." said a slightly smirking Nara Shikaku as he thought _"Anyone who can change the mind of a man like Pain is right person to be here right now."_

"I don't see how that matters here, he is still a genin and has no place in high level discussions such as these" said Danzo with several people in the room agreeing with him.

"Ah..! well I would like to here what the young man has to say." said the Fire Lord as he turned his gaze to Naruto and said "So you are Uzumaki Naruto, the Sandaime used to talk quite fondly of you whenever we spoke. Please speak your mind"

"As to speaking my mind there isn't much I would like to speak, I do however have some questions I would like to ask the Hokage nominee." said Naruto looking quite pleased with the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"Ask away young Uzumaki." said the now fully attentive Fire Lord as he quietly waited for the shouts of outrage coming from some of the people in the room to see what the young genin had to ask the elder.

"Yes." turning his gaze towards the seething elder Naruto asked "You said that the teachings of the Sandaime Hokage have as good as destroyed the village but what have your teachings brought Konoha, werent you the one that led a squad of ANBU to Ame to help Hanzo ambush Pain and his friends, which I might add was one of the reasons he was here in the village in the first place?" he finished watching the shocked looks on some of their faces and the angry face of Danzo.

"You talked about his teachings allowing Orochimaru's invasion but where were you during that time? Where were you when the rest of Konoha's ninja were fighting to protect the village?" he asked not stopping for him to answer as the room descended to pin drop silence.

"Hell forget all that where were you and your Root today as everyone was fighting to defend Konoha including the Godaime?" asked Naruto his voice going somber while talking about his granny Tsunade.

As Danzo opened his mouth to answer he was interrupted by Naruto continuing with his speech "I'll tell you where you were, nowhere to be found a Hokage is supposed to be fighting to defend his village like all the Hokage's have done in the past often at the cost of their lives and yet you someone who say's that he's the man that should be Hokage was nowhere to be seen."

"Many people died today, had it not been for Nagato bringing them back to life Konoha would have been all but ruined and I'm not talking about buildings that can be rebuilt, I'm talking about the people that make Konoha what it is, If you cant fight to defend Konoha how do you expect to be the Hokage?" asked a now glaring Naruto as he thought about all the people he nearly lost today.

"Quite interesting.. Would you like to answer these questions Danzo?" asked the Fire Lord breaking the stunned silence prevailing throughout the room.

"I was merely conserving our forces, for a counter attack my lord" shrewdly answered Danzo inwardly cursing the Uzumaki for trying to ruin his chances of becoming the Hokage.

"Snort... there was no counter attack by the forces you were _conserving_ today nor when Orochimaru invaded" all the while cheering in his head how he was handing this old goat his backside.

"Yes whatever might be the case as the young Uzumaki has pointed out a Hokage has to be able and willing to fight for his people and while you may be able to fight you seem reluctant to protect the people of this village for tactical advantages or whatever your reasons might be." said the Fire Lord and went silent in deep thought as rest of the people in the room quietly discussed the turn of event among themselves.

All to the amusement of Nara Shikaku and the ANBU commander one who was openly grinning at the thought of Danzo not being the Hokage and the other grinning behind his mask at how a genin managed to utterly humiliated a well weathered politician.

"Now that all has been said and done we still do not have a candidate to take up the position in the Godaime's absence. Tell me young Uzumaki would you like to be the new Hokage?" asked the Fire Lord much to the shock of everyone in the room including a jaw dropping Naruto.

After a tense few seconds of silence Naruto finally over the shock of the sudden proposition spoke up "No my lord, as much as I would like to be the Hokage I'm much to young and I have somethings to take care of before that." he said to the surprise of many who thought he would jump at the chance to be the Hokage.

"Then who would you suggest? who in you view would be the best person to lead Konoha through these difficult times?" asked the Fire Lord very interested in the opinion of the young hero and future Hokage if he had any say in it.

"As lazy as he is as Shikaku suggested my sensei Hatake Kakashi would be a great leader, he has the experience, the compassion and the Will Of Fire as the Sandaime put it to lead Konoha" truthfully answered Naruto without missing a beat.

"Very well then it is decided that Hatake Kakashi will be the Rokudaime Hokage. Please inform him of this decision and his duties as the leader of this village, I will meet with him personally as soon as possible" as the Fire Lord finished the sounds of protest against the decision started from some in the room.

"Silence.. This decisions final." roared the Fire Lord for the first time raising his voice for his low polite tone to a much more powerful one a tone befitting the ruler of Fire Country.

As the people in the room filed out some with smirks of triumph and some with scowls of defeat Danzo walked out with a hateful glare directed at the person who denied him his position as the leader of the village. All the while a smirking and seemingly oblivious Naruto stared out at the village he loved.

**Two Days Later **_**(In A Tent)**_**:**

After being inaugurated as the Rokudaime Hokage we find Hatake Kakashi buried in a mountain pile of ever increasing paperwork all the while cursing blond haired students who put their noses in no business of their own and how it left him with no time to read his Icha Icha books much to the amusement of his aide and others present in the makeshift office.


End file.
